


Recognition

by spikewil



Category: MacGyver (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men meet and firework goes off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

Jack O’Neill was currently enjoying his free day at the saunas near Colorado Springs. Shortly after he sat down, he was joined by another man. Upon looking at this other face, he frowned. The man’s features were just like his own. He couldn’t help himself but ask, “Who are you?”

MacGyver needed to steam out after a long period of hard work and was glad to see the sauna wasn’t crowded. That meant he could take his time enjoying the heat. He stepped into a laser cabin and noticed that he wasn’t alone. Another man was seated in the cabin and he couldn’t help but stare at the look-alike in front of him. He heard the question and answered, “My name is MacGyver. What’s yours?” Mac had wanted to ask what that man was doing with his face.

“Jack O’Neill,” Jack replied and shook the offered hand.

After several minutes of conversation, they realized they weren’t family, just look-alikes. They stood up and headed towards the smallest but most faraway sweat hut. They entered, glad that no one was there, took off their towels and stepped into the hut, sitting next to each other.

Jack lifted his hand and settled it on Mac’s upper leg. He trailed his fingers from the scar on his knee to the thigh. When he heard Mac’s breath hitch, he trailed further and cupped the hard cock and squeezed. He shifted himself until he was seated in Mac’s lap, his legs around Mac’s hips. His cock jumped when it touched Macs’ and he moaned.

Mac enjoyed the sensations going through his body before he took some actions himself. He cupped the heavy balls and rolled them in his hand. His other hand took Jack’s cock head in his palm and squeezed. His hand left the balls and searched for the hidden pucker. A small cry alerted him that Jack was on edge and he stopped squeezing. He gently entered the quivering pucker and quickly pushed in another finger. Mac began scissoring. The large body responded, giving him more access by spreading the muscled legs.

Jack couldn’t stop moaning as he enjoyed every single touch. “Now, I’m ready!” Jack said as his cries became louder when Mac entered him, hitting his gland straight on. His hips created a maddening pace as he focused on his orgasm. 

Mac was transfixed on Jack’s face as the other man fucked him hard. His cock had entered a very tight ass and he was enjoying every movement. He placed his hands on the moving hips and stilled them. He watched Jack open his eyes, before Mac started to slam his cock inside repeatedly.

Jack howled as his orgasm ripped through him, taking his last bit of strength with him. Mac followed him quickly as Jack’s ass clenched around his cock tightly.

When both men came back from their high, they were startled when the slap of the hut was suddenly pulled open. They quickly grabbed their towels to cover their waists and looked at the opening.

“Colonel O’Neill? Mac?”

General? Pete?”

“Report at my office at 1400 hours, both of you!” General Hammond instructed sternly, trying not to look at the compromising position..

“General, sir?”

“Mr. MacGyver knows and will be part of an SG team, Colonel,”

When the two elder men left, both Jack and Mac looked at each other, realizing this wouldn’t be just a one-night stand. They slowly and tentatively leaned forward and kissed. Lips exploring and mouths opening, their tongues met. Both men saw sparks before they embraced tightly and kissed with more feeling.

“Let’s go. I want to take you home before we see General Hammond and Pete,” Mac said and moaned when he pulled out of Jack’s hole.

“I’m more wondering why they interrupted us in the first place instead of waiting outside,” Jack said and moaned when he was left empty.

 

****

 

“George, why didn’t we wait until they were done?”

“I was hoping they hadn’t started yet. We were on time with Teal’c, Daniel and Sam.”

“And, exactly, how are you going to tell Jack that he might be pregnant because of his last visit to A42-PG1,”

“I’m what?!” “He’s what?!” Two voices rang out as the two men heard the last part of the conversation when they stepped out of the hut, holding hands.

George and Pete both saw the hand holding and couldn’t help but smile for their happiness.


End file.
